


Too Little, Too Much

by FancyRen



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kenny ships them, Kissing, M/M, Mom Token, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, bestfriend Kenny, confused Tweek, emotionless Craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyRen/pseuds/FancyRen
Summary: Hollow, means to have a hole or to have empty space inside, which is what I am. I never feel or show emotion, I don’t smile, I don’t laugh, I don’t even cry, I’m just hollow. People around me seem to be happy, sad, or angry at something, but I don’t understand why they have feelings and I don’t.  When I was younger, I tried everything to make me feel something, it almost even killed me…..My mom told me that I’ll find someone who will make me feel something. I believed her, but over time, I stopped caring. I know that deep inside of me, I still hope that someone or something will make me feel something. “Maybe I’ll find someone when I’m a adult or in college” is what I told myself, and that person came sooner than I expected.Never knew a twitchy, messy, blonde haired kid can make the most emotionless person actually feel something





	1. Bright messy blond hair

I can see my reflection through thee bus window, I’m wearing my blue chullo hat with a bright yellow pom pom. I’m also wearing my favorite dark blue jacket in which I wear everyday, my green eyes look dull like i’m dead, this doesn’t really bothered me since my eyes has always been like this. I can hear all the kids on the bus screaming and shouting. I plug in my ear buds and I put on some “panic at the disco” and “Marina and the diamonds”, I can hear Stan’s group and how Kyle and Cartman is going at it again while Kenny says something but, I tuned them out. I can see all the houses passing by while people’s cars are in the driveway, Clyde is sitting next to me while he is talking to Token and Jimmy about something which is most likely Bebe. I start to see the big school in the distance and it comes closer and closer and the bus makes a stop, the bus driver yells at us to get out and all the kids stand up. We walk out and I can see the big brown colored school with the doors open while the many kids flood the halls in it. I take out my ear buds and I place it back into my school bag, I walk in the school with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy by my side. We get to the lockers and Token leaves to go to his locker while Clyde follow and Jimmy’s locker is three lockers down from mines.

I put in my code and I open up my locker which has nothing in it, I open my bag and I grab out my plain black binder, I throw my bag inside my locker. Then, I hear a loud “gah” from the left side hallway where I can see messy blond hair in the sea of students but, I can’t see their face. I can only see their clothing from in between the cracks of the people, they look like they are wearing a olive green sweater while having light blue washed jeans. They squeeze their way out of the sea of people and I can get a clear look on their face, he has kind of long hair which you can probably put it in a ponytail, his eyes are a nice blue color. He looks like he is shaking in place and his eyes keeps on twitching, and I can hear a few “gahs”, “ahs”, and “nghs.”He turns to face me and he looks a little mad but, he’s still twitching.

“What! What do you want?!” he screams at me but, not loud enough so alert others around.  
“Nothing.” I say and I turn away to close my locker and I head to the lunch room to sit with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy.

I open the lunch doors and I see all my friends already on our table, I walk towards the table and Clyde is the first to notice. He waved his hand up high while Token gives me a small wave and Jimmy gives me a smile. I sit down and Clyde starts to talk to me about Bebe and I tune him out again, Token looks like he is reading a book while Jimmy is also in Clyde’s conversation.

“Right? Craig?” He looks at me waiting for a response.

“What?” I say blankly.

“Is s-s-someone thinking a-a-about s-something?” Jimmy says and I give him a blank shrug

“Craig how come you never smile? I mean you are the only one who doesn’t smile, you’re like a robot” Clyde says as he waves his chicken drumstick around.

“I just don’t feel happiness so if I don’t feel happiness what’s the point in smiling?” 

“Is someone being a angsty teen today?” Token says as he puts his book down and they are all looking at me.

We hear the bell ring and I get up and I start to walk to my home room, the halls gets filled with many students and I can see everything above them since I am the tallest in the school, I see the blond kid again and he looks like he is panicking. I slowly maneuver my way towards him and I grab him by the shoulder and I pull him in right in front of me since most kids keep away from me. They think i’m scary or are intimidated, he yelps and I take my hand off of his shoulder, he turns his head to look over his shoulder and even he sees me his face instantly turns into fear. I don’t say anything and we keep walking, he looks like he isn’t panicking as much but, still is. I see my home room coming up and I can see my teacher holding the door open for her students to come in, the blondie in front of me turns and walks into the same home room as me and I also enter. I see that some kids have already entered the class, I sit in the front while the blondie sits in the very back of the room. A little after Clyde walks in and he sits next to me and he looks a little bit annoyed.

“Dude! Did you really have to leave me like that?!”

“Sorry.” I say with deep monotone voice.

“If your going to say sorry, then say it like you mean it.” I hear him mumble and he looks away from me.

The bell rings again and all the kids are seated, the teacher closes the door and starts to do roll call. She starts to name kids and they all say “here” and I stare blankly into the board, then she says my name and I say “here” is a emotionless voice. After her calling names she gets to the name “Tweek Tweak” and the blondie in the back quickly shouts a “gah” and “here”, and the class laughs a little and the teacher moves on.

“Tweek Tweak? What a weird name” I hear Clyde whisper to me and I nod.

The name sounds familiar but, I try not to think about it too much, the teacher tells us to do whatever and the whole class starts to talk. Some people start to talk about the new blond and I can hear them already spreading rumors, I turn my head back and it looks like the blond takes notice and he starts to panic. Then, he and I make eye contact and I don’t take my eyes off of him nor does he after a while, he looks away and I do too. I turn back my head and it looks like Clyde is talking to Bebe and I see Wendy standing up and walking over to me, I look at her and her cheeks are a little red.

“H-hey Craig, I know we don’t talk much but, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me?” Her face is all red now and I still stare at her blankly.

“I’m good” I say and I turn my head to look out the window, I hear her breath out in frustration and she speaks again.

“I don’t think you heard me correctly but, I said I would want to go out with you.” She raises her voice on the word “out” and I still have my head turned.

I don’t say anything and she says “fine” before stomping away, Clyde comes back and he looks very happy. He probably is going to talk and Bebe again and I tune him out and all I can think about is that blondie, he’s weird but, something about him makes me feel weird. After waiting a while, I hear the bell ring and I stand up and I walk out the room, I make my way to History and I see my teacher with his round glasses while wearing brown suspenders, he looks old most likely around his 50’s. I walk in and he says hi to me but, I don’t say anything back and I sit in the in my assigned seats which is near the windows and is in the back of the room. In this class, I don’t have Token, Clyde, or Jimmy in this class but, I don’t really talk to them all that much so it doesn’t make it any different. I see Kyle and Stan walk in and Stan glares and they sit in the seats two seats in front of me, they start to whisper things and I begin to eavesdrop.

“Dude she frickin asked him out!” I hear Stan say which is probably about Wendy asking me out.

“But, he said no so you shouldn’t worry” Kyle says but, the thing about Kyle is that it is so obvious that he likes Stan. Though Stan is as dense as rocks so he doesn’t catch on to the very obvious hints Kyle keeps on dropping. 

“But, what if she asks again and he says yes!”  
“Craig only dated two girls in which he broke up with them after one month. He didn’t seem very enthusiastic about dating them plus I wouldn’t be surprised if he were gay.”

I stopped listening to them after Kyle say that and the rest of the students pour in the classroom, and it looks like that blond kid isn’t in this class. The teacher walks back in and he starts to go on his computer to do the shitty powerpoint that every teacher does. He tells us to take notes and It take out a piece of paper with a number two pencil, and it looks like we are learning about Alexander Hamilton who I know nothing of besides he’s on the ten dollar bill. He tells us that there is a musical about Alexander Hamilton and how it’s so great and that we should listen to it but, of course what kind of teenagers listens to musicals. I spent most of my time tuning out everyone and only writing what I see on the powerpoint while I think about whatever. The class ends fast and I am off to my next class and that is science and that is my favorite class currently since we are talking about space this week. I see the blond again in the distance and it looks like he has the same science class as me, I make my way to the class and I walk in to see the blond sitting in the back again and I sit in the front again. Everyone comes in and there is a empty seat next to me and the teacher comes back in and tells the blond to sit next me and introduce himself.

“Uhh m-my name is T-Tweek Tweak. This is too much pressure!”

The teacher nods and Tweek sits down next to me and he scoots his seat a little away from me, and the teacher starts to talk about some partner project and keep on glancing at Tweek.

“So this week you will be presenting a space related project but, you will have a partner to help you out so whoever is right next to you, is your partner” the teacher says and some kids cheer while others groan.

“WHAT! I CAN’T BE WITH HIM!” He says as he points to me and the teacher asks him why not.

“Because he’s weird and creepy!”

“Tweek, Craig doesn’t even do anything, it’ll be fine.”

“THAT’S WHAT THEY ALL SAY BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!”

The teacher just turns away and Tweek sits back down he brings his hands to his hair and it looks like he’s pulling his hair. I reach out my hands and I grab both his arms and pull them away from his head and yelps before punching me.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Sorry” I say as I rub the spot where he hit me and Tweek still looks freaked out.

The teacher tells us to talk to our partners and plan what we are going to do for the project and I turn to Tweek and I say “black holes” and he nods his head very fast.

“Also this project is a home project so you or your partner will have to go to your or their house” the teacher says and Tweek starts to quietly scream.

“I’ll be going over to your house” I say in a deep voice.

He looks unsure but, he lower his head and nod slowly, class continue with the steps we have to follow and the bell rings which Tweek scream out loud and the class laughs and he quickly gets up and he starts to make his way to the door but, I grab his arm.

“What class do you have next?”

He checks his schedule and he says “Math”, I nod and tell him that we will be walking with me. As we walk down the allways he turns around and nervously asks me why i’m doing this.

“I don’t know.” I push him a little so he continues walking and we get to class.

I really have no idea why i’m doing these things for him, i’ve never done something like this to anyone but, he’s different. He makes me feel something that I don’t know what it is but, it makes me feel happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumbr for updates and other random crap  
> Tumblr acc: fancyren  
> Reblog shit: south-park-garbage


	2. He makes me feel something

The day went by in a flash, I don’t remember much, but I do remember seeing Tweek and Kenny leave the cafeteria during lunchtime. Tweek looked calm for someone who freaks out for no reason and, I wonder what they are doing, but I could care less nor can I care. After that, it’s all a blur since I was mostly on auto pilot for most of the day. I’m currently waiting for Tweek in the front of the school, Token, Clyde, and Jimmy already left so now I need to wait for him. After waiting a few mins and hearing a lot of “gahs”, “ahs”, and “argh”, he finally walks through to door and I call him over.

 

“Tweek!” I yell out and he flinches before screaming a “gah” and he nervously walks over.

 

“So which way do we go?” I ask and he starts to walk past me and I follow right behind him, I also need to slow down my walking speed since I have really long legs and he has short legs. He seems to be shaking nervously and mumbling things that I can’t hear all that much.

 

“What are you mumbling about?”

 

“Gah! Oh it’s nothing.”

 

“It’s not nothing if you keep on saying ‘oh god’ or ‘their going to get me’ or something like that.”

 

“Why do you care?!”

 

“I don’t, I’m just curious.”

 

“Well have you ever thought about how someone can easily kidnap you and no one will know? Or how someone can kill you and most people here won’t even care?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The rest of the walk was mostly quiet besides Tweek’s ticks and the sounds of footsteps, I keep on glancing at him and he looks like he is getting more and more nervous. We walked past the new coffee shop that just opened and it looks nice inside, maybe I should go visit there sometime.

 

“What do you keep looking at me?! Is there something on my face, is it a bug or a killer right behind me!?

 

“You should calm down, there’s nothing on or behind you.”

 

“Then, why do you keep looking at me?”   
  


“I don’t know.”

 

Tweek didn’t talk after that nor did I, he seems to be constantly drinking out of his thermos and fidgeting with his shirt buttons. I can’t help, but feel a little bad which is weird cause I never feel bad for anything. As we walk I can see him breathing out and a cloud before it fades away, he seems to be cold from the chilly weather we have been having, the tips of his ears are a light pink. Before my mind could catch up to what I was doing, I take off my hat and I place it in Tweek’s head. He quickly looks at me and I turn my head to face straight, I bring my hand to my hair and I brush it a little. Tweek didn’t say anything, but he seems to be a little less cold and we eventually reach his home. We walk up to the front porch and the door has a welcome sign while having a swing chair on the left side. Tweek reaches into his bag and tries to put it in the lock, but his hands are shaky so I grab his hand and I led Tweek’s hand to the lock and he turns to open it. We hear a click and he opens the door, we walk inside and I immediately see the couch and TV while the kitchen is a little more deep inside the house. Tweek walks to the kitchen and I follow right behind him, I can see pictures of him with his mom and dad which both has brownish hair. In the pictures Tweek seems to be smiling...or trying too it looks more of an awkward smile than a normal one, I’m surprised that they got a clear picture of him.

 

“Can you stop looking at my family pictures,” He says and I turn back my head and I see him pouring coffee into his thermos.

 

“You drink coffee?”

 

“Yes, now go upstairs and I’ll bring the stuff we need.”

 

I shake my head and I walk towards the stairs to see more pictures of Tweek and his family, but mostly him. Even as a child, he looks like he’s seem shit while his parents look normal...kinda, but this picture more of so feels fake. I walk up the stairs to see a hallway leading to a bathroom, and two bedrooms, one of the rooms are plain white while the other is green. I’m guessing that the green one is Tweek’s so I walk in and I see a bed in the corner while the desk and drawers are next to it, the bedroom is pretty small, but he still has a lot of space left. I walk over to his desk and I see a diary which has a dog on it, I pick it up and I open it to see really nice handwriting, I start to read it...

 

_ August/3/14 _

 

_ Today was horrible! I didn’t get any sleep, people were being rude to me and customers were being annoying! Then, my teachers were ignoring me and said I was crazy and that I need some help, but I already took my meds. I have no friends, people don’t like me, teachers ignoring me, and my parents don’t even care about what I say! My parents just act like parents, they don’t even care about what I say. They only care about the coffee shop more than their own son! I want out! _

 

“Hey Craig what are-” He stares at me and he drops the stuff we need and he runs over to me and slaps the diary out of my hand.

 

“Were you reading that?!”

 

“No” I say blanking and I walk towards his bed and I sit down.

 

“What did you see?!” He asks and he looks like he’s about to cry.

 

“Nothing” I say and I turn my head to look outside his window which is right next to a tree branch. Tweek stomps up to me and he looks angry, he asks again what I saw and I say nothing again.

 

“ARGH! You better not tell anyone got it!? I nod my head and he walks back to the stuff he dropped and bent over to pick it up. He walks back to me and we start on our project, we are supposed to be presenting this so we using a giant piece of cardboard and we fold it so that it has three spaces. Tweek told me to go on my phone and look up black holes to see what I could find while writing it on a piece of paper, I asked him what he will do and he says he will do the same thing. After 30 minutes of looking up black holes I put down my phone and I get up to see what Tweek has on his paper. I look over his shoulder and he looks like he has a lot while I have almost nothing. The diary is still on the floor, so I walk over to it and I pick it up and I quickly flip it open to a random page where I see a few words that are mostly “guys”, “girls”, and “gay” before Tweek yanks it out of my hand.

 

“Don’t. Look. Through. It.” He says and he tires to look intimidating, but fails and it looks cute? Like a guinea pig, but if a guinea pig had messy blond hair and probably has some issues.

 

“Are you gay?” I ask and his eyes widen.

 

“YOU READ THAT ONE?!” He shouts at me and my ears hurts, he looks like he’s going to break down and cry.

 

“I won’t tell anyone.” I say emotionlessly and his expression relaxes a little, but he still doesn’t look convinced.

 

“I won’t tell anyone plus I have no reason too, that is your personal stuff not mines.” I say and he calms down while he puts the diary on his desk.

 

I walk back to his bed and I lay down and I go on my phone, I got some texts from Clyde telling me he’s going to host a party with Token over the weekend and that I am going to it. I don’t really like party since it’s basically a place for horny teenagers to get drunk and get probably have some sex, but that’s it. I mostly stay on the sidelines of the party and I try not to talk to people since most of the time, they want to have some sex. I wonder if Tweek has ever gone to a party before?

 

“Hey Tweek, have you ever gone to a party before?”

 

“What!? Oh course not, that’s way too much pressure!”

 

“I see.”

 

“What about you?” He asks and we hear a noise coming from Tweek’s phone which sounds like he gotten a message from someone.

 

“I’m friends with Clyde and Token soo of course I go t there parties. They mostly force me too though.” I say and he picks up his phone and he quickly texts back.

 

“Oh is umm clyde and token having a party in the weekend?”

 

“Yeah, how did you know?”

 

“Kenny just texted me and he wants me to go.”

 

“If you wanna get drunk and maybe have some sex go ahead.”

 

“O-oh”

 

We went back to finding out about black holes and I can hear Tweek texting Kenny and he looks like he’s smiling. Something in my chest makes me feel something towards Tweek texting Kenny and I don’t like it, so I decided to talk to him and hopefully make him stop texting Kenny.

 

“Tweek, have you ever kissed a guy?” He swifty turn his head to face me and his eyes are wide while his face is turning red.

 

“W-what! Of course not! I can’t do that! What if he doesn’t like it and wants to kill me because of it! That’s too much pressure!”

 

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”

 

“Ummm y-yeah this one time, it was back when I was in kindergarten, but since it was long ago I don’t really count it as a kiss.” He puts down his phone and a feeling in my chest makes me feels like I won.

 

“Do you like guys instead?”

 

“Uh well-I mean y-yes? No? I-I don’t know! Why are you asking these questions!?” His whole face is red which I find really cute? It’s weird that I feel something from him since he’s like bomb that’s about to go off any second.

 

“I’m just curious. You ever wanted to kiss a guy?”

 

“STOP ASKING THESE QUESTIONS!”

 

I just “ok” and his whole face is red while I still look normal, my eyes look at his eyes and I can see that beautiful blue color in his eyes while mines is dull. I’m kinda jealous that someone has that beautiful of eyes, but it doesn’t matter. His lips look really nice, he probably puts on chapstick, they look really kissable.

 

“Hey Tweek, come sit in front of me.” I pat the area in front of me on the bed and Tweek gives me a confusing look before asking why.

 

“Just sit here.”

 

“Uhhh okay then, you better not be planning on killing me.”

 

“I have no intention too.”

 

He stands up from his desk and walk towards me and he sits in front of me, he looks at me waiting for something to happen. I reach out my hand and he shuts his eyes close and turns his face away.

 

“I’m not going to do anything bad to you.”

 

“How can I trust you when I don’t know you.”

 

“That’s up to you if you want trust me.”

 

He takes a deep breath then breathes it back out and whispers “I trust you” and the corner of my lip raises into a smirk. I slowly and carefully move my hand to his face and I cup his cheek, he looks at me with a puzzled look and I shush him. I slowly lean my whole body on him and he slowly leans down so that he has his back on his bed, his face is all flustered while I’m still smirking. I put one of my arms above his head to give me support while I’m leaning over him and my hand is holding his chin so that he is facing towards me. He looks so confused and it makes grin wider, I start to lean in my face and I stop right before I touch his lips. I feel his breath as he breathes in and out then, I lower my lips on his and I expected to be pushed away, but he kissed back. I pull away slowly and he’s cheeks are so red and I hear a whine come from him and quickly covers his mouth. I get off of him and I sit on the bed and he sits back up. 

 

The feeling in my chest feels very weird, but it’s a feeling I like a lot, I wanna kiss him again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be a lot of kissing cause Craig demands it ;)


	3. Part of our group

I looked at him and he looks at me with is face red like a rose, after a few minutes of silents I finally speak.

 

“Why did you kiss back?” I asked him his eyes widen a little.

 

“W-why did you kiss me?!” He stammered with his words and it amuses me.

 

“Answer my question first.” I demand and hesitates before taking a shaky breath.

 

“It’ll be awkward if I didn’t...” He mumbled.

 

“You could have pushed me away if you didn’t want too.”

 

“I know that! I just didn’t want to seem rude….”

 

I hummed i responce and he asks me again his question.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What! How do you not know!?” I shrug

 

“You really are weird…” I raise a eyebrow at him.

 

“I’m weird?” 

 

“Yes.” he nods his head and I respond with a “okay.”

 

We sat there on the bed for a long time and we didn’t talk, I did really want to kiss him again which should be no probably since he kissed me back. He could have pushed me away and he didn’t so I could kiss him again.

 

“Can I kiss you again?” 

 

“Huh? W-what?! No of course not!”

 

“But you didn’t push me away.”

 

“Just because I didn’t push you doesn’t mean I want to kiss again!”

 

“That doesn’t make sense.”

 

“You don’t make sense!”

 

I turned my head back and my chest feels a little bit sad, he makes no sense.

 

“F-fine! We can kiss again…” he pouts and I smile

 

I crawls a little towards him and I sit on my knees, I cup his cheek again and I move his head so that he’s looking up at me. His blue eyes are looking at me while I can see the shine in them, they remind me of the ocean. I lower my head and I place my lips on his and he kisses back, I lick his bottom lip and he gasps. I stick my tongue in and he pushes me back with both of his hands.

 

“Too much?”

 

“I-just wasn’t expecting that….we can ummm can continue though” he says as he has his head turned away and I smirk.

 

I put my hand on his chin and I move is so he looks at me once again, I lower my lips on his and he kisses back with full force which makes me fall on my back. I wrap my arms around his back and he puts one of his hands in my hair while the other is on my hip. I lick his lower lip and he opens his mouth to let my tongue in, I explore his mouth while he slips in tongue in my mouth. We make out for a while and only break away to breath. We’re both breathing hard and my cheeks feel a little hot, he looks like he’s about to explode.

 

“Am I good kisser?” I ask him and he opens his mouth a couple times, but he doesn’t say anything.

 

“Two girls told me I was a good kisser, I didn’t believe them.” I say and he responds with “oh.”

 

“I t-think your a good k-kisser….”

 

I hum in response to him and the room goes quiet until we hear a knock on his window. I whip my head around to face the window and I see a kid with a orange Parker on the tree branch knocking on the window.

 

“TWEEK! OPEN UP I NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOU AND CRAIG!” He says and Tweek screams while I walk up to the window and I unlock the lock.

 

“Thanks Craig, but we need to talk or actually I need to talk to both of you.” He smiles at me and I can see his crooked teeth.

 

“KENNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” He screams and Kenny places his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Well you weren’t responding after I sent you multiple texts and you always respond before I send 5 texts so I thought someone kidnapped you or something. Then I find you with Craig over there and you guys were kissing and Tweek you seemed really into it.”

 

Tweek immediately covers his face in embarrassment and I smirk. Tweek silently screeches and Kenny just slaps him on the back with saying “good job” with a thumbs up.

 

“Oh! And Craig what are you doing here anyways?” Kenny asks him and I told him it was for a project.

 

“People use the word ‘project’ as a code name for ‘sex’ you know. Plus, I didn’t know you and Tweek were a thing.”

 

“W-we aren’t!” Tweek waves his hands around and he looks like he’s panicking.

 

“Sure, that’s what they all say” Kenny says with a smug look and Tweek goes back to cover his face again.

 

“Anyways I should leave since you guys seemed to be busy, text me how good he is Tweek, if you know what I mean~” He walks back to the window and winks at me with a kissy face before falling off the tree branch and we hear a loud thud. I look outside at the ground and I see Kenny on the floor in a pool of blood, he’s probably dead.

 

“Ummm is he okay?” Tweek asks and I shake my head “yes.”

 

He breathes out in relief and I snicker, he looks at me in shock.

 

“What?” I ask him and he walks in front of me and his face is very close to mines.

 

“Y-you laughed!” He points at me and I tilt my head at him.

 

“I did?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Oh.”

 

His face is really close and I really really wanna kiss him again.

 

“Can I kiss you again?”

 

“Again?! No more!”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

I looked out the window again and the sun is going down, I looked back at Tweek and I point to the window. He looks at me and makes a “o” with his mouth then nods and I grab my stuff and I walk downstairs and he follows. I open the door and I step outside, but before I leave he grabs my hand and pulls me into a kiss on the cheek and says bye and quickly shuts the door. I smile and I walk back home with a smile on my face the whole time. I get back home and I open the door to see my bratty sister in the couch eating chips while watching TV. She looks back at me and I walk past her to the kitchen so I can get a snack. I look at her and she has the face of horror.

 

“What?”

 

“Y-your smiling?! And where is your hat?!” She says and I touch my lips to feel them raised up. I try to lower them, but they don’t want to go back. I touch my head and I forgot that I gave my hat to Tweek, hopefully I can get it back tomorrow.

 

“You look like an idiot you know.” I flip her off and she flips me off the same way. I look through the pantry to find loads of snack and I grab a bag of hot Cheetos.

 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?!”

 

“Nothing happened.” I walk to the couch with the Cheetos and I grab the TV remote and switch it to red racer.

 

“Hey!”

 

“My turn.”

 

She huffs and grabs the chips and walks upstairs to do whatever. I continue watching ted racer and I’m on season 19 episode 6 and currently, red racer is battling yellow racer, but they seem to be having a bromance.

  
  


_ Time skip~ _

  
  


I spent 2 hours watching until I hear Tricia yelling at to go to sleep or mom will get mad. I sigh in defeat and I walk upstairs to my room, I can hear the creeks of the stairs as I walk upstairs. I enter my room which is colored blue and I hear squeaking. I turn my head to see Stripe in his cage looking at me, I walk towards him and I grab the guinea pig food and I open his cage. I take out his food bowl and I pour some food in it and I place it back inside.

 

“Guess what happened today Stripe!” He squeaks at me and I continue.

 

“I met this kid named Tweek who makes me feel something weird and it’s in my chest. I got to kiss him today multiple times and I really liked it, I hope he lets me kiss him again cause I like the feeling.”

 

“You should talk to real people instead of your hamster.” I hear from my doorway, I turn around to see Tricia in the doorway and she walks in.

 

“Get out and he’s a guinea pig.”

 

“No, you’re telling me what happened with you and that Tweek kid.”

 

“Why should I tell you?”

 

“Cause I’m your sister who can actually FEEL feeling and is a NORMAL human.”

 

I grumble in response and it doesn’t seem like she’ll get out just because I tell her too.

 

“I met this twitchy kid in school named Tweek who looks kinda familiar, but I can’t remember. That’s not the point, but today I went over to his house and I got to kiss him and I liked it.”

 

“Wow I didn’t expect you to actually tell me damn.”

 

“Now that I told you, can you get out.”

 

“Nope! I think I know that kid anyways, he’s friends with Kenny I’m pretty sure.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I’m friends with Kenny’s sister and Kenny tells her everything.”

 

Tricia and me spent a lot of time talking, mostly about and telling me that I probably have a crush on him, but I tell her I don’t cause I just met him. She did look very convinced, we argued about that and she left my room soon after. It’s weird that my bratty sister actually cares about that’s about me so I can’t help, but feel happy? She’s still a brat though. I decided to go to sleep cause the sun already went down and it’s late and I have school tomorrow. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I looked at the mirror and my eyes look a little different, they look like there is some shine in them.

 

_ Time skip~ _

  
  


I woke up feeling better than usual, I feel awake and I actually don’t feel like shit today. I threw my legs off the bed and I get up to change, I walk towards my drawers and I take off my shirt. I take off my pants and I leave them on the floor, I grab my space alien shirt and my black jeans. I scan around my room for my hat, but I remember I gave it to Tweek. I quickly walk downstairs to see my mom and my sister eating cereal, Tricia looks at me and flips me off, I do the same and our mom yells at us.

 

“So Craig I heard that you made a new friend. What’s his name?” My mom asks me and I look at Tricia and she is smirking.

 

“His name is Tweek now I’m going to school, bye.” I grab my blue backpack and I swing open the door and step out. I can feel the cold air and I shut the door behind me, I step off of the front porch and I can see snow everywhere. I start making my way to the bus stop and I see Tweek talking to Kenny and Butter. Clyde sees me first and waves at me while I walk past him and I walk up to Tweek.

 

“Hey Tweek.” He screams out a “gah” and I hear Cartman laugh. Kyle tells him to shut up and Kenny just sighs.

 

“Anyways, so Tweek? How was Craig last night~” He winks at Tweek and his face instantly goes red and slaps Kenny’s face.

 

“What happened to Craig and Tweek?” Butters asks and Kenny just shakes his head saying “innocent child” while patting Butter’s head.

 

Clyde, token, and JImmy walks up to us and they look at me confused and I introduce Tweek to them.

 

“This is Tweek” I say has I pat his head and they all look shock.

 

“What?”

 

“You actually made a friend without our help?! What happened to our old Craig!” Clyde shouts and Tweek looks horrified.

 

“You make it sound like I’m a loner.”

 

“W-w-well y-you kinda a-a-are.”

 

“Jimmy don’t be rude” Token says and tells Clyde to not be rude.

 

“But Tokennnn, he’s actually made a friend without our help and didn’t even tell us.”

 

Token sighs and Jimmy laughs while Clyde is crying and Tweek carefully walks towards him and awkwardly pats his back for comfort. Clyde hugs Tweek and cries into his chest and Tweek awkwardly hugs him back and looks at me for help. I look to my left and I see the yellow bus coming and it stops right in front of us and we get on the bus. Clyde looks like he isn’t going to let go of Tweek so I grab Tweek’s arm and I pull him into my body and I tell Clyde that he’s mine. Clyde looks at me with a puzzled and looks back at Tweek who is freaking out. Kenny and Butters sit near Stan’s group and Me, Tweek, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy sit in the back. Tweek sits next to me with Clyde and Token sit next to each other and Jimmy is sitting in the seat in front of Clyde and Token.

 

“So Tweek, since Craig befriended you and he seems to like you a lot so you’re going to be part of our group.” Clyde declares and Jimmy nods his head in agreement and Token says “sure.”

 

“Wait I didn’t agree to this?!”

 

“Sorry Tweek you have no choice, If Clyde likes you then you have to be part of out group and if Craig likes you then we too like you cause somehow Craig shows affection towards you so yeah.” Token says and Jimmy says “welcome to our group” while Tweek smiles a little. His smile is cute and I feel relaxed from it and I too smile.

  
  


_ Time skip~ _

  
  


We spent to whole bus ride talking mostly about Tweek and he seems nervous, I made him lean on me and he seems to have calmed down a little. We see the school appear from the distance and the bus stops and everyone gets off. We start walking to our lockers and we separate, Clyde and token walk away from us to get to their lockers while me, Tweek and Jimmy goes to ours. I put in my code and Tweek looks like he’s struggling, I ask him what’s his code and he tells me.

 

“31-43-19.” He says and I put his code in and I open the locker and he thanks me.

 

“I grab my binder from my bag and I stuff my bag in my locker and I wait for Tweek and Jimmy to put away their stuff. We all walk to the lunch room where we see Token and Clyde waiting for us and Twee tells us that he’s has to go do something and leaves the munch room and Kenny gets up and leaves soon after. All of us look at each other and shrugs and I tell them I’ll be right back. I walk out of the lunch room and I follow Kenny has he goes into the back of the school and I hear them start to talk.

 

“So what exactly happened last night with you and Craig?” 

 

“I-I don’t know! He randomly kissed me and I kissed back! But I don’t know why I kissed him!”

 

“Did you want to kiss him?”

 

“Yes?! No?! I don’t know?!”

 

“Okay fine, what did you feel from him when he kissed you?”   
  


“I felt a weird feeling in my chest which I have never felt towards a person. When I kissed him, his eyes didn’t look dull. It wasn’t the dull green I saw when I first met him, they looked as if he was actually alive like he was happy….and something about that made me feel something towards him.”   
  


“Sounds like you like him.”

 

“What?! No I don’t like him right? I mean I only just met and I can’t just like a person in less than one day!” Kenny chuckles and Tweek hits him in the face or that’s what it sounds like.

 

“Well Tweek we will continue this talk later, but right now we have to go back.” I look at the time on my phone and we will have to get to class soon, I hear Tweek and Kenny start walking back and I rush back to the lunchroom. I sit back down and Clyde asks me why I’m smiling and what I was doing. I touch my lips and they do seem to be smiling and I lower them and I tell him not to worry. Tweek returns and I feel like kissing him again….

 

So that’s what I did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be so much kissing I swear XD


	4. A kiss or two

I pushed my lips on his and and he gasps and I slip my tongue in and he pushes me with his hands. I tilt my head at him and he’s freaking out for some reason. I look over at my friends and Clyde has dropped his food and his jaw is wide open in shock while Token dropped his book and it landed on the floor with a loud “thud.” Jimmy looks shocked too, but not that shocked.

 

“Y-YOUR DATING!?” Clyde shouts at us and the whole lunchroom can hear and Tweek flinches in terror.

 

“No” I simply say and it seems like Clyde lost his shit.

 

“BUT YOU JUST KISSED HIM!” The whole cafeteria is quiet with little whispers of rumors.

 

“Ummm oh! Would you look at the time, me and Craig should get going bye!” Tweek says and grabs my arm to drag me out of the cafeteria with leaving everyone speechless. Tweek is stomping for some reason and he looks mad.

 

“Why are you mad?” I ask him and I just made him more pissed.

 

“OH I DON’T MAYBE IT’S THE FACT THAT YOU KISSED ME!” He screams at me and I cover my ears.

 

“But I kissed you yesterday and it wasn’t a problem.”

 

“Well yeah! That was in private! We can’t kiss in school!” He shouts again and he’s confusing me.

 

“Why can’t we?”

 

“Because people will think we’re dating!”

 

“We can lie and say we are.” I say bluntly and he looks even more furious.

 

“What?! No why would we?!”

 

“So I can kiss you?”

 

“We can’t kiss in school, okay?!” 

 

“But….I want too.” 

 

Tweek hesitates before calmly saying “f-fine we can, but only three times during school AND, it’s has to be in private.”

 

“As long has I get to kiss you then fine.”

 

We hear the bell ring and we hurry out way to class before other kids start to flood the halls. We start waking up to our home room and our teacher opens the door. Me and Tweek inside and the teacher looks surprised.

 

“Oh! Tweek and Craig, I wasn’t expecting you to be early, especially you Craig.” I flip her off and she looks offended, Tweek sits down in the back and I sit next to him.

 

“Why are you sitting here?!”

 

“The teacher nor anyone pays attention to the back seats so we can kiss here.”

 

“Is kissing the only thing on your mind cause I’m sure some other people can do that job for you.”

 

“But you’re different, I feel things for you and I like the feeling when I kiss you. I don’t feel the same thing with other people.” Tweek freezes up and rests his head on his arms and mumbles something.

 

Kids start to enter and they look at us and sit in their seats and I can already hear the rumors. Clyde enters and looks at me and sits in the seat in front of me, he turns to us and Tweek looks away.

 

“I want answers after school Craig” he says, but not in a mean way more or so excited in a way. I nod at him and the bell rings once more. The teacher enters and takes roll call and I keep on glancing at Tweek. He’s drinking out of thermos, I guess that there is coffee in it since he has bag under his eyes and I saw him drinking some yesterday. I wonder if he actually gets sleep.

 

“Do you sleep?” I whisper to him and he flinches by the touch of my hand poking him.

 

“What?! Oh umm no? I think the last time I slept was three days ago” he says it like it’s not a problem.

 

“That’s not good, you should sleep more.”

 

“I can’t cause what if a murder wants to kill you in your sleep or something wants to watch you sleep!” He whispers yells.

 

“Then I’ll have a sleepover with you so you can sleep. I won’t let anyone watch or kill my Tweek.”

 

“Y-your T-T-Tweek?!” His eyes start to jump from one place to another and he’s shaking.

 

“Yeah, you're my Tweek.” He looks like he’s internally screaming. Is he okay?

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Umm y-yeah I’m fine it’s just that ummm your T-Tweek?” There’s blush on his cheeks and I can see Clyde watching from the corner of my eyes.

 

“Do I have to repeat myself?”

“Ngh! I guess not…”

 

Me and Tweek didn’t talk for the rest of class time and the bell soon rings once more and we get up. Me and Tweek don’t have history together so we say bye to each other and we go our separate ways. The feeling of fireworks going off soon fad when Tweek leaves and it makes me a little disappointed. I reach history and I sit down in my seat, I see Stan and Kyle walking in and they sit down.

 

“Dude have you about the new kid and Craig?” Kyle says.

 

“Are they dating?”

 

“I have no idea, but I’m sure he’s gay.”

 

“I can get back with Wendy now!” Stab days excitingly and Kyle’s face doesn’t look very excited.

 

“I don’t know dude, Wendy is kinda of...mean to you, maybe you need someone else to help. Like maybe someone close” I can see Stan’s face light up and Kyle has the face of hope.

 

“Your right! I need you!”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah! I need you to talk to Heidi and maybe you can get Heidi to tell Wendy to get back with me!” Ouch that hurts and I’m not even Kyle.

 

“O-oh…..s-sure dude….” I can hear the sadness in his voice and I actually feel bad for once.

 

“Thanks dude!” Stan slaps his back and gives him and huge smile and Kyle gives back a fake smile. Kyle’s heart should have picked a better person than Stan cause he’s dense as a rock.

 

History starts and we start to write down some notes and do some shitty packet things we do every other day. The person who sits next to me is Red who is my cousin, but we don’t really talk since we have nothing in common besides flipping people off. Everyone else in my family shows and has emotions, but I don’t for some reason. Tricia finds me weird for that, Red acts like she doesn’t know me, my dad doesn’t really care about me all that much, and my mom is the only one who has shown affection to me. My mom is a special person and told me that one day I would find someone who would make me feel things, I did believe her and I still kinda do. 

 

I hear the bell ring which brings me back from my thoughts and I get up. The rest of day went by and now I’m waiting for Tweek once more. I see Clyde come out for the school and he sees me and walks over.

 

“Answers now.”

 

“Me and him aren’t dating and I only kiss him because I like the feeling I get from him.”

 

“So you like him?”

 

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

 

Clyde gives me a weird look and I hear Tweek coming and Clyde gives him a wave.

 

“Hey Tweek! I just wanted to talk to Craig real quick, but we can finish this talk later. See ya!” Clyde runs off and Tweek looks at me.

 

“What did you tell Clyde?!”

 

“I told him what I told you, I feel things towards you so I kiss you.” He freezes up and mumbles something again as he has his head turned.

 

“I have to work at the coffee shop today though.”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll wait until you shift is over.”

 

“Okay, thanks” he gives me a smile and I smile back at him. As we were walking I remembered that I gave Tweek my hat and that I need it back.

 

“Do you still have my hat?”

 

“Oh! Umm yeah I still do. It’s in the wash right now though, but I can give it to you when you come over.”

 

“You looked cute when you wore it.”

 

“Why are you saying these things?” He mumbles, but still our enough for me to hear.

 

“I just speak what’s on my mind.”

 

“Do you think about me when I’m not with you?” he asks nervously and I nod my head.

 

“O-oh.” I see him blushing and I warp my arm around waist and I use my other hand to point his head towards me. I lean in to kiss him and he adjusts himself so his body is turned to me and he kisses back. Me mouth turns into a smirk and I kiss him harder. I lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth and I let my tongue roam inside his mouth. He moans into my mouth and I feel my cheeks heating up. I pull away and I string a saliva is connected to our mouth and he whines a little when I pull away. I give him and quick peck on his cheek and we continue waking. I can’t help, but smile as we walk all the way to the coffee.

 

I open the door for him and he thanks me, I see a guy behind the counter which seems to be his dad. He smiles at me and Tweek and takes off his apron and gives it to Tweek.

 

“I can get you a drink if you want Craig.” 

 

“Sure, I’ll get whatever you can make.”

 

“Just chose from the menu.”

 

“Hmmm what about….what drink is your favorite?”

 

“Um my favorite is the Caramel Macchiato.”

 

“I’ll have that then.” He nods and turn his back towards me to get my drink ready. I play on my phone while he makes my drink, he opens a drawer and takes out a marker and writes my name or something. I gives me my drink and he looks nervous and he has his head turned away. I pick up the cup and I see that he wrote something.

 

_ I like you a latte ;) _

 

I lean over the counter and I give him a kiss of the cheek and he smiles at me.

 

“Ugh you guys are so cute it’s disgusting.” We turn our heads to see Bebe waking into the coffee shop and Tweek gives her a smile.

 

“Will you have to same as usually?”

 

“You know it Tweek. Anyways so are you and Craig dating or something?”

 

“Umm w-we’ll no we are not…..”

 

“Seriously! I just saw you two kiss!”

 

“We are not dating I just simply like kissing him” I say and Bebe gives me the look of “really bitch?”

 

“So friends with benefits?”

 

“W-what no!”

 

“Hmmmm okay then~”

 

After Tweek have Bebe her drink she decided to stay a little cause apparently her and Tweek are actually really good friends. We talked a lot and Bebe told us that we should go to the party that Token and Clyde are hosting. Tweek agreed and I guess I’m coming too. After we agreed to go she leaves and says bye to us.

 

“I’m surprised that you agreed to go.”

 

“I’m surprised that you are surprised.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Didn’t you say that you have never gone to a party before?”

 

“Uh yeah, but I’ll have you there with me plus Kenny and Bebe.” He shows a bright smile, it’s like looking into the sun, but if the sun didn’t hurt your eyes.

 

“How much longer do you have to work?”

 

“Hmm well since nobody has came in for awhile and the sun is going, I guess I can close early.”

 

“Sweet.”

 

He goes into the back room and returns with his apron off and he has the keys in his hand. He turns off the lights and we both walk outside and he closes the door behind us. The cold breeze hits us like a huge wave from the ocean as we start to walk to his house. I’ve noticed that Tweek doesn’t wear much for Winter, which makes me wonder why.

 

“Tweek, how come you don’t wear more clothes during Winter?”

 

“Since I drink a lot of coffee my body mostly is warm.”

 

“But your shivering.”

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

 

I look at him and I can see that his cheeks, top of his ears, and the tip of his nose is a rosey pink. I zip down my jacket and I place it over his shoulder and I turn away, I can feel him looking at me. It feels weird not to have my jacket and hat, but I don’t mind if it helps Tweek.

 

As we were walking down the street, we can see the sunset and I grab Tweek by his arm and I point to the sunset. We both looked in amazement and I look at Tweek who I can see the bright orange and yellow color on his face. It almost looks like gold and it’s interesting, his eyes seem so alive? It looks so pretty like the ocean.

 

“Is something wrong?” He looks at me with concern, probably from me staring at him.

 

“No nothings wrong, it’s just that I can’t stop looking at your pretty face” I say with a straight face and he bites his bottom lip. I also noticed that his lips have teeth marks on it, he probably bites his lip when nervous.

 

The sun went down completely and the sky gets consumed in darkness and the only light source we have is the trashy street lights. We continue walking and Tweek’s eyes keep on jumping to one place then another. He looks nervous and he’s shaking for some reason, is it the darkness? Is he afraid of the dark?

 

“Are you afraid of the dark?”

 

“Oh umm no not really….”

 

“Why are you nervous then?”

 

“It’s nothing, it’s probably stupid anyways…”

 

My mind fuels with curiosity and concern for him, I can only imagine what goes through his mind in a everyday basics. We reach ⅔ of the way to his house and he looks like he’s about to sprint any second. I pull him into me and I hold him tightly with my arm.

 

“Uhhh C-Craig what are you doing?” He looks at me and his eyes look like they are sparkling.

 

“I’m calming you down.” We start to see his house in the distance with lights shining through the windows.

 

We step on his front porch and he takes out his keys, I wait patiently for him to open the door.  He opens it after a few second and we enter through the front door. We see a lady washing the dishes she turns her head and she smiles at us. She has short brown hair while wearing a greenish dress on.

 

“Welcome home Tweek, who is that with you?” She asks and she has a sweet smile on her face. In a way, it feels a little fake like she’s doing it only for a good reputation.

 

“This is my friend Craig.” She hums in response and she turns back her head. She’s humming to a song I don’t know, but it’s kinda soothing. 

 

Tweek drags me upstairs and I lay down on his bed while he walks out to get our stuff for the project. I look around his room and I see that his closet is open, there is a rolled up poster and some other clothes. There are a lot of hoodies, especially green ones and he also had cardboard boxes in it. I sit up and walk over to the closet and I start to look in the boxes. I open one box which has some blue clothes that look really small, it can fit a 4th grader in it probably. I open up another one and I see some pictures in frames, but some looks cracked. I pick one up and it looks like Tweek is with someone who I don’t know. I look through the box more and I grab the bottom picture I see Tweek and before I could look at the other person I hear Tweek come back in.

 

“Craig what are you doing?” He asks calmly this time and I put back down the picture.

 

“I was looking through your boxes.”

 

“Well you'll find nothing in there, it’s just junk anyways. Let’s work on our project now.” I nod and he places out stuff down and we start to work.

 

We got to type up the stuff of black holes and we printed them out, we got most of the things printed out and glued on some. It was around 10 that we decided to go to sleep.

 

“I’m going to get the mattress” He was as he points the door.

 

“But I wanna sleep with you.” His eyes widen a little and looks down and whispers “okay” and I smile. 

 

Tweek slept on the wall side of the bed while I got the open side of the bed. I lay down and I have my body faced towards him, I close my eyes and I can still feel him twitching. After a few minutes I open back my eyes and he seems to be staring at me.

 

“Why aren’t you sleeping yet?”

 

“Oh well I can’t sleep….I’m not tired anyways.” I grunt in response and I wrap my arm around him and I pull him towards me and he has his hands on my chest.

 

“Sleep.” I demand and he nods his head I close my eyes. I didn’t go to sleep until I felt his breathing even out. After he did I officially went to sleep feeling a sparkling feeling.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop broke down and my phone isn’t the best for typing up chapters so hopefully my phone will be nice to me until I get a new laptop or I fix it.


	5. Smoke it out

I hear a loud beeping noise blaring through out the room, I open my eyes to see Tweek yawning as he opens his eyes. I look over to where the noise is coming from and I see an alarm on the nightstand with the time of 6:30. I reach my body over Tweek and I turn off the alarm and I sit up. Suddenly Tweek pushes me off the bed and I hit the carpet floor with a thud.

“Morning to you too.” I say lifting my body up from the ground and placing my arms on the bed.

“S-sorry!” He says quickly, I get up and plant my body next to him. I look over at his face and he doesn’t seem to be shaking as much as yesterday, but we only just woke up so we will see how he is in school. His eyes are glistening with his beautiful deep blue eyes. I can’t take my eyes off of them, it’s like a blessing and a curse.

“Ummm Craig….you’re staring…” I guess I have been looking at him.

“Oh.” I finally take my eyes off of him and he stands up.

“I’m going to go make breakfast” he says and I nod my head as I follow him down stairs. We hear the stairs creak as we step down and we walk into the kitchen.

“Where are your parents?”

“They are at the coffee shop.” He opens the fridge and gets out a egg carton, he reaches in a cabinet and takes out a pan. Heating up the oven, he cracks open an egg and cooks it.

“Where is my hat?” It sounds more like a demand then question since my voice is so flat.

“It’s in the dryer upstairs.”

I walk back upstairs and I look around to see if I can find the dryer. I walk into Tweek’s parents room and I can see a giant king bed with a pearl white blanket and a dark wood headboard. There is also a nightstand right next to it with a mug, book, and a lamp. I walk closer to it and I can see that the book is called “Use my shoulder to cry on” which sounds really depressing.

I walk away from the nightstand and I walk over to the closed door which is next to the bathroom. I grab the gold knot and turn to open it, it creaks and I turn on the lights. The bright light turns on and I see the washer and dryer. Opening the dryer, I pull out my blue hat and place it back on my head. I step out of the small room and I walk out to the halls, before I walked back downstairs I spot Tweek’s diary on his desk.

My curiosity got the best of my and I walk into his room to look in it once more. I flip open a page and I start to read.

_ Dear diary,     3/22/08 _

_ Today was a great day! I got to hang out with my friends today instead of working at the coffee shop. We played the new Assassin’s Creed and Halo 3. We all ate so much junk food, and there was so much laughing. It was also my first time seeing Craig laugh. _

My name is in there. why is it in there? Did I know him from before? Does he know me? How come I don’t remember him? I need to ask him. 

I rush downstairs and I see that Tweek has already started to eat and he looks at me questioningly.

“Tweek! Did I know you from before?!” I ask of him and still gives me a confused look.

“Ummm I don’t think so….” He tries to think, but it seems like nothing is coming into mind.

“Then why is my name in your diary?!” I slam my hand down on the counter and he flinched.

“Argh! Jesus dude! And did you actually look at my diary when I told you not too!?” He stands up while looking at me angrily.

“Answer my question first” I demanded.

“Craig was nothing like you, he actually felt things unlike you! Plus, I can actually trust him.” His words were like venom and hissed like a snake.

“I already told you  not to look into my diary and what do you do?! You fricken looked into my diary for another fucking time?!”

“Then you shouldn’t have left it out, so it’s not my fault I looked into it!” Our voices scream out louder as we get more anger.

“Oh! So it’s my fault now huh?! Well I am sooo sorry that I left it out for someone to just take a look at it when I told them exactly not too!” His words dripped sarcasm and his finger pointed at me as it felt like a sword jabbed me.

“Fuck this! I’m leaving!” I shout at him, I start to head towards the door and I unlock it. Opening the door, I feel the cold air breathing through, but I don’t even care right now

“Fucking fine then! I didn’t even like you anyways! You were just a creep and a weirdo!” Was the last words I heard from him as I slammed the door close and I hopped off his porch.

My footsteps were loud, I can hear the crushing of the snow underneath me as a I walk. I reach into my pocket to find my phone, but I realized that I left my stuff at Tweek’s house. I’m too mad to go back, plus it would be embarrassing.The air felt dry and cold, each breath I breath out, makes a cloud and fades away. I eventually made it to the bus stop and Clyde is the first to notice.

“Hey dude, why do you look so angry...?” Clyde asks and I just flip him off, not wanting to tell him what happened.

Token and Jimmy look at each other while Clyde looks worried. We hear the bus coming our way and we get on, I sit near the window and I see Tweek outside the window sipping his coffee. He gets on and notices me and flips me off while giving me a glare as he sits in the front of the bus.

“Dude what happened with you and Tweek?” Clyde asks and I give him a glare as well. We reach the school and we get off, I walk with Token and Clyde as we part from Jimmy. I follow them to their lockers and I wait right next to Clyde while Token is 3 lockers away from Clyde. I look over at the time and it reads 7:00. Clyde puts his stuff in his locker and so does Token, we walk to the lunchroom and we sit down. Jimmy comes in seconds later and I keep on staring at the doors. Clyde starts to talk to Token about something and Jimmy joins inI keep staring at the doors waiting for Tweek to come through, but after minutes I still don’t see him.

Annoyed with myself and Tweek, I sit up and I walk out of the lunchroom to the back of the school where I see the goth kids and Kenny smoking. Kenny has his hood down and he looks quite attractive, over the years he has gotten better looking. Kenny takes notice of me as I walk up to him. 

“I need a cigarette.” I say to him and his eyes goes wide.

“Woah! What happened to you? You quit smoking after 3 years of doing it and you wanna do a relapse?!” 

Okay first of all, I used to smoke to relieve my stress from school and other stuff. I quit after a horrible incident and I haven’t smoked since, but I need one right now. I know smoking is bad and could make me have lung cancer, but I don’t give a shit right now. Me and Kenny were kind of like friends I guess, I still hate Stan’s group, but Kenny was okay. I told him about all the stress and he told me to use cigarettes, he didn’t mean to have them everyday, but I needed them badly. He meant well and I don’t blame him for getting me into smoking, but I did stop hanging out with him after I quit.

“Kenny I need one right now, I’ll pay you later.” He looks at me uncertainty, but hands me a cigarette and a lighter anyways. I light the end of it and I breath it in, Kenny’s cigarettes are kind of bad, but they do there job. Breathing it out I felt a little bit better and Kenny is still staring at me.

“Dude. What is going on with you? You looked so happy yesterday and now you look like a girl rejected you brutally.”

“Kenny, I don’t need your pity, plus when did you care?” My words probably hurt his feelings, but Kenny has been through worse.

“Even if we don’t talk anymore I still care about you, we used to be bros, but now you aren’t your usually self.”

“My usually self huh? So me not having emotions is normal? Like Hell it is.” I breath the cigarette in and I breath it out once more, feeling a lot more zoned, but I still have that heated anger in me that is being projected to Kenny.

“God, did someone shove a stick up your ass? Cause right now you seem pissy.”

“Fuck off Kenny, we aren’t even friends anymore.” Kenny rolls his eyes and leans against the wall. He breath in his lighten cigarette and after a few seconds he breathes it back out.

We both finish our cigarette and I smash it underneath my foot as I step on it and ground it into the ground. I start to walk back inside, but Kenny grabs my shoulder before I could walk back in.

“Craig, don’t be a dick to your friends just because you were an idiot.” He gives me  that look, like a parent scolding their kid.

“Don’t tell me what to do crackhead.” I rip Kenny’s hand off of me and I walk back into the school feeling the warm air. I walk around the halls aimlessly and I turn to a corner, I bump into someone. They fall to the floor, but I’m still standing up, I look down to see Bebe is her red crop top and black leggings. Her long, curly, blond hair goes down pass the middle of her back, and her long lashes and her red lipstick stands out. No wonder Clyde likes her.

“Sorry!” She gets back up and I can see her face better. Her eyes are a normal brown, but it looks like a forest.

“Wait!  Aren’t you Craig?” I nod my head and her eyes light up.

“Great! I need a date for Clyde and Token’s party.”

“I am not dating you.”

“No silly! I mean, just like friends, I need to go with a hot guy plus we don’t even need to show any affection. Not that I’m expecting you too, but can you please do that small flavor for me?” She gives me puppy eyes which never work on me, but does on hundreds of other guys.

“Why not ask Clyde, cause I’m sure he would love too.”

“As much as I like Clyde, he’s not really someone I would see me dating him. He’s nice, like don’t get me wrong, but I just don’t see us being together, you know?”

“Sure.”

“Well okay then, I guess it’s decided. You can pick me up after school right?”

“I guess.” She smiles and she gets out a piece of paper and writes something down and gives it to me. She walks away and I look at the note to see it’s her number. I hear the bell ring and I start to head towards my home room, I get there and I already see Tweek in the back. He has his head down and I sit in the front of the class.

I wanna kiss him so badly....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s currently 1 in the morning, I should be sleeping, but I am I instead writing a chapter for this and fucking up my sleeping schedule (not that I had a stable one in the first place)  
> If there is errors then I’m sorry, but I’m tired and I wanna sleep.


	6. Talk your feelings out

The rest of the day went by in a flash, I couldn’t talk to Tweek much cause he kept in avoiding me. I did corner him inside the bathroom during lunchtime and all I got from it was a punch in the face and a black eye. I had to go the nurse’s office for an ice pack, he was surprisingly very strong for a twink.

“Hey man, wanna hang out with us today? It’s been awhile since we hanged out.” I hear Token say as I close my locker.

“Yeah! It’s been awhile since all four of us hanged out!” Clyde says and Jimmy nods his head in agreement.

“I have nothing better to do, so I guess so.”

“S-s-s-sweet.”

We all start to walk to Token’s house since it’s our usual hangout place. His place is really big, like it’s huge. It can probably fit 100 people and I’m not even kidding, well I can’t really. Clyde and Token host the best parties, or that’s what I hear. Token’s parents have really good alcohol and Clyde brings the fun. When they host parties, it’s always me or Token having to look out for Clyde and Jimmy since they drink more than us. Clyde likes to get touchy and Jimmy just like to laugh a lot over small things. The last time Token was drunk, hooked up with Nicole. They are still talking, but they aren’t dating.

We eventually reach Token’s house and we see the security guard and he pushes a button and the gate opens. We get inside the house and we all go to his room which has a huge ass TV in it, plus we have our beanbags in there. We walk up the smooth dark colored stairs and we walk into the purple room. We see our color coordinated beanbags. We plant our bodies on them and we relax.

“So what game do you guys wanna play?” Token asks and Clyde votes Mario Kart and Jimmy votes Call Of Duty.

“Craig, what game?” Token asks me and I think about it, but I know exactly which one.

“Mario Kart.” I say in the most serious tone.

“O-o-of c-course He w-w-would say t-that.” They all know that I am the best at Mario Kart and Clyde is always trying to beat me, but never can. He always ends up last.

“Clyde, go set up the game. I’m going to get snacks, Craig come with me.”

“Make tacos if you can.” We hear Clyde yell out as we walk out of the room.

We go downstairs to the kitchen which has many cabinets and kitchen stuff. Token opens the fridge and tells me to look in the snack cabinet for chips. I open it and I grab out a big bag of doritos and a bag of candy. Token gets out some sodas and he brings out taco ingredients.

“Are we actually making tacos?” I ask him.

“Yes, but it’s so I can talk to you.” He says with his mom voice which is supposed to sound nice, but it’s scary as hell.

“Token, I don’t wanna talk about it.” I help him out with putting the meat in the taco.

“I’m your friend Craig, now tell me what happened with you and Tweek.” I grumble and sigh, giving in.

“Me and him got into an argument because I looked into his dairy when we told me not too.”

“He has a diary? I didn’t expect him too.” I stare at him and his face changes from surprise to realization.

“Well Craig you should let Tweek have his space. He did punch you after all.” He points to my black eye and I roll my eyes.

“I don’t like having to stay away from him.”

“Didn’t expect you to be the clingy type, but deal with it Craig. he’ll calm down and he will come back to you.”

“I hope you’re right.” We finish making the tacos and we see Clyde and Jimmy already in a race. Jimmy is in 4th place while Clyde is in 8th.

“Already started without us? You don’t get to eat then, except for Jimmy. Jimmy gets to eat.”

“Token I’m sorry okay! Please I wanna eat a taco!” They laugh and a smirk grows on my face.

 

_ Time skip~ _

 

We ended up playing for the whole night and it is now 9, Jimmy left and me and Clyde have to go. We say our goodbyes to Token and we leave. The night is clear tonight with a full moon, I can see the Big Dipper and some other constellations.

“Hey dude, do you wanna sleep over at my house?” Clyde asks me and I say sure.

“Sweet!”

“I need to call my mom to let her know, but I don’t have my phone.” I say to him.

“Here, just use mine.” He hands his phone to me and I dial my mom’s number. It rings three times before I hear the phone pick up.

“Hello? Who’s calling me so late?” I hear my mom say from the other side.

“It’s me mom.” I hear my mom gasps and I can already tell she is about to yell. 

“CRAIG WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU DIDN'T COME HOME YESTERDAY!” I pull the phone away from my ear and I wait for my mom’s yelling to stop. It goes on for a solid 5 minutes and she finally calms down.

“I’m sleeping over at Clyde’s.” I instantly hang up the phone after I said that and I hand the phone back to Clyde.

“Dude! Your mom is crazy!”

“I know.”

We walk all the way to his house which only took 5 minutes since it’s not that far from Token’s. He opens the door and the he turn on the lights, I see the TV and couch and the kitchen in the back. We walk up to his room which is painted red and has some posters of girls on his wall. Clyde closes the door behind me and he walks over to his bed and sits down, he pats the space in front of him to tell me to sit down. I can already tell he’s going to try and get me to talk, but I still sit down.

“You probably already know what I’m going to talk about right?”

“Yup.”

“Okay then. Tell me what happened.” He demands and I stare at him blankly.

“Come on dude! Just say what you did and I can be a good friend and cheer you up!” His way of getting someone to talk is not a good strategy. I still stare at him blankly and he huffs out in frustration.

“If you don’t talk, I will talk about girls for whole night.” Well shit, he got me good.

“Fucking fine. I seriously hate when you talk about their asses for a solid hour.” He smirks and I roll my eyes.

“I looked inside Tweek’s dairy when he told me not too.”

“Oh I thought it was a serious problem.” I slap Clyde’s face lightly, but my definition of lightly is to hit him to make a loud sound.

“Dude! I’m sorry, fuck! That hurts you know!” I smirk again as he his eyes start to tear up, but it’s kind of normal for me to hit him when he’s an idiot.

“I think you did deserve a black eye.” He says as he pouts and I roll my eyes while smiling.

“I think you should avoid Tweek for now, play hard-to-get you know?”

“I don’t like having to avoid him, he already avoids me which I don’t like.”

“Wow you must really like him then.” I smack Clyde again and he cries for a minute and stops.

“You’re heartless you know that.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

Clyde says he has to go use the bathroom and leaves, I grab his phone that he left behind and I remember that I still have Bebe’s number. I type in her number into his contacts, then I text her.

 

**Clyde Taco’s**

_ Hey it’s Clyde, I got your number _

_ from Craig. He said that he can’t  _

_ pick you up after school and  _

_ he told me that I will have too _

 

__ **Bebe <3**

**** _ It’s fine I guess,  _

_                             as long as I can get there~  _

 

Clyde comes back into the room asking me what I’m doing on his phone. I hand him his phone and he looks at it and looks back at me with a big smile and hugs me.

“Clyde don’t hug me.” I say while trying to push him off of me.

“But this is how I thank you, so thanks dude!”

“Yeah yeah, but I only did it because I didn’t want to go with her.”

“Do you have something against her?”

“No, I just don’t want to pick someone up.” 

“Oh.”

We decided to watch some movies while eating some snacks. He had to use the bathroom again and I just continued watching until he came back with a notebook in hand and a pencil. I look at him confusingly and he sat in front of while is legs are crossed.

“Clyde, what is this?”

“I want you to talk about your feelings.” He states and I stare at him.

“Clyde I don’t feel, feelings.” 

“No, like explain what you feel when you’re around Tweek.” I really don’t wanna talk about my “feelings” to Clyde so I just turned back on the TV and started to watch. He, then grabbed the remote, turned off the TV and threw the remote outside the door, down the stairs.

“You’re going to talk about your feelings with me. You have no choice you know.” I sigh and I shake my head “no.”

“You. Are. Going. To. Talk” as much as Clyde can be a great friend, he can be really annoying. When he knows he wants the do something, he will do it no matter what, even if it’s stupid.

Me and Clyde have a staring contest before, sigh in defeat. Him be determined to do something can really be a pain in the ass.

“Fine I’ll talk, but you are going to buy me a new camera since you broke mine last time. I didn’t even have enough for another one.”

“What! But cameras cost like a thousand dollars!”

“If you want me to talk then you will buy it.”

I guess I should tell about having a camera before this conversation goes on. So when I was younger, I had a camera where I would record short skits that were dumb, but they made me feel happy I guess. After a bad incident, I didn’t use my camera much after that. My passion for filming dumb videos died, but I sometimes like to record small video where I talk about my day. Like a recorded diary, I don’t use it much since I only use if I have a small problem and last time I tried to use it, Clyde came in my room, splashing water on me and the water got on the camera. I had a camera in 4th grade, but I have no idea where it is, I remember that I kept it somewhere in my room, but I never took the time to look through my whole room. Now back to the conversation~

“Fine!” Clyde huffs out. We sit in silence, waiting for someone to say something.

“So are you going to talk or…?”

“Well it’s hard to explain what I am feeling I guess. Like I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Jesus, you are horrible at this. What do you feel when you’re near Tweek, let’s start with that.”

“I feel a weird tingling feeling in my stomach sometimes, or when he smiles, I feel weird, but it’s a good weird?” I see Clyde writing down something in his notebook and he looks up at and asks me another question.

“Now, what do you feel when he’s not with you?”

“I feel….something that I don’t like, like him being away from makes feel more pissy than usual.”

“Explain more to me what the that feeling that you don’t like.”

“It like hurts kind of….it doesn’t hurt physically, but more mentally? I just don’t like the feeling and it already sucks that he gave me a black eye just because I tried to talk to him.” I’m still a little salty that he gave me a black eye when I was trying to be nice. I could have trapped him in the janitor’s closet, but I didn’t cause I was being nice.

“Now, what do think you would feel if Tweek decided that he hates you completely and doesn’t want to talk to you ever again?”

“I would probably make this feeling worse, cause it already feels like he’s punching me, like I’m a punching bag and he’s punching me with weird feelings I don’t like. Does he hate me now that I did one thing?” I ask while looking down.

“I don’t think he hates you.”

“But he gave me a black eye and keeps on pushing me away. He stopped talking to me and he even said to me that I was a creep and a weirdo….maybe I am a creep and weirdo.”

“Craig….you are not a weirdo or a creep, you just don’t know what you are feelings and you are acting on instinct.” When the fuck did Clyde get smart?

“I don’t know Clyde….he’s probably right, I mean I don’t see people going up to someone and saying ‘your cute i wanna kiss you’ or something like that. Maybe it’s best if I stay away, but it hurts so much….” I finally look up at Clyde and his face looks shocked or he looks like he just saw something he can’t believe he saw. I stare at him confusingly while waiting for him to respond.

“..Y-you’re crying…..” I bring my hand up to my eyes and I feel water in them, I try to wipe away the tears, but it makes it worse. Tears start to fall down and I keep on trying to wipe them away, but they keep on coming. My vision is clouded and my cheeks and sleeves are wet.

“Wha-why I am I crying…?” I shut my eyes closed tightly so maybe it would the years, but I open them back up to see it’s getting worse. I look back at Clyde for help or something to explain. He looks like even he doesn’t know.

“Uhhh I-wow this is both very sad and amazing. I think you finally reached your breaking point Craig…” 

“Breaking point?”

“Yeah, like you are so overwhelmed with emotions that you go on a tantrum or you cry for a long time.”

“I don’t like this at all, it hurts to see him away with other while I’m not there. I would see him smile at other, but he would give me a glare or he wouldn’t even look at me.” Clyde scoots over to me and hugs me. A whole stream of tears come, like I just opened the gates of Hoover Dam. I cry into his shoulder while he carefully pats me in the back.

He let’s me cry for a long time, I cried longer than I expect I would and he had stayed hugging me for an hour. I got the whole right shoulder side of his jacket wet, he did bring tissues after I pulled away cause I still had a few tears left. We didn’t talk much during that night, he didn’t talk, he only comforted me. I guess I feel thankful that I have Clyde as a friend, but that’s something I will never say out loud.

 

_ Time skip~ _ _ (next day) _

 

Me and Clyde walked to the bus stop and Clyde didn’t once talk, it was a quiet, short walk, but it was a nice quiet. I could hear the birds chirping, see the many trees with snow on them, and feel the cold winter air. It felt nice and after last night, I feel a lot better, maybe not like I could talk to Tweek again, but maybe pass notes.

We reach the bus stop and I see Stan’s group with Tweek with them. It definitely makes me feel something I don’t like. We made it over to Token and Jimmy and we out good mornings to them. Clyde in the other hand walked past them and walked right over to Tweek. He grabbed by the shoulder and pulled him away from Stan’s group and whispers something in his ears. Tweek looks horrified and Clyde just gives him the thumbs up.

It looks like Tweek is about to shit his pants, I hope Clyde didn’t say something disgusting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a test tomorrow and it’s 10 at night, I should be studying, but I’m not. Please send me your prayers that I will past the test.


	7. Family

The day went by again, I remember not seeing Clyde at our table during lunch. Token told he had to take care of something. Today wasn’t actually that bad besides the problem with Tweek of course, but I felt more connected with my friends again. It’s has been awhile since I actually talked to them and hanged out with them. I used to be the one friend who hangs around so they don’t seem like a loner, but doesn’t really know their friends. The party is also coming up in two days and Clyde

has been bugging me about saying that it’s going to be awesome and that I would have so much fun. I doubt it, but we will see I guess. I also noticed that Jimmy’s jokes has been getting better, the last time I remember hearing a joke from him and me not being on autopilot was in 8th grade. It’s kinda sad that I was so distant from everyone, I still kind of am, but I’m slowing opening up even if I don’t enjoy it that much. I didn’t hang out with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy today cause I have to study for a test and Tricia wanted me to Tweek’s bro coffee to get her a drink from there.

As I make my way to the coffee shop and can see the many houses on all the streets, the sky is also very nice today. It looks like a beautiful baby blue color and there doesn’t seem to be any clouds. The weather has been getting as well, it’s not as cold as it used too, but still is very cold. I can hear the crushing of the snow underneath my shoes and I start to see the coffee shop up ahead.

I look up at the huge sign that reads “Tweek bro coffee” which makes me hope that it won’t be that awkward when I order. The windows are clouded on the outside and the only place I can see through is the glass door. I push to door open and I hear a bell ring on top of my head as I step in the feel the nice warm air plus with the smell of coffee.

“ARGH!” I hear from the counter and I spin my head the see Tweek. He spilled someone’s drink and he grabs some napkins to wipe off the coffee off of his apron.

I can possibly escape before he sees me so it’s not awkward and have a raging Tricia on my ass or I get the drink, but I will have to face him. Looks like I’m getting the drink.

I walk up to the counter and I can see Tweek making another drink and I look around the place, there are only like 2 people and both of them look like adults. 

“I’ll be with you in a sec.” Tweek says, but he probably doesn’t know that it’s me yet. I hear the back door open and I turn my head to see Bebe in apron and she notices me.

“Oh hey Craig.” Bebe gives me a wave and Tweek instantly dropped the drink again as he screams. He turns his head around and I can see a mixture of emotions on his face.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” He shoots at me which makes the other 2 people take notice and Bebe goes up to Tweek to calm.

“Jesus Tweek calm down! Craig what did you do to Tweek?” She asks me and I just shrug as a response.

“ANSWER MY QUESTION!” Tweek yells at me one more time and Bebe is giving me confused look.

“I need to get my sister’s drink.” I say blankly and Tweek’s emotions instantly goes away and a light pink starts to show in his cheeks.

“O-oh….sorry….” he says awkwardly.

“I need to do this person’s drink first.” He points to the tipped over coffee cup and I nod. Go over to a table and I sit down and I play a app game to past the time. Bebe started to mop the place and I can tell they are going to close in a hour of so. Soon after, Tweek yells out the name of the person so they can get their drink and I walk up to the counter to order mine.

“So what does your sister want?”

“She said get something sweet.” Tweek looks at me with a confused and irritated look.

“T-that doesn’t even help…nevermind.” He rolls his eyes and he turns around to make the drink.

I go back to the table and I wait for Tweek to finish Tricia’s drink. I stare out the window and I can see the sun is starting to go down. The mixture of oranges, purples, and pinks look so pleasing. The clouds look like pink cotton candy, the houses have a golden like shine on them from the sun. I would look at the scene forever if I could, but sadly I can’t.

“Craig Tucker!” Tweek yells out and it makes me flinch a little at the sudden noise. I walk up to the counter and I see Tweek carefully handing me the cup with both of his hands. I take the cup and I can feel the warm liquid from the outside. I start to walk out the door, but Bebe tells me to wait.

“Do you wanna hang with us until we close? We’ll be closing in an hour.” She asks me and I nod my head without thinking.

“Sweet!” Bebe says with excitement.

“Tweek I’m going to clean the back room. Can you clean upfront?” She says to him and he looks panicked, but she pats him in the back while giving him a smile. She walk in the back room and closes door leaving me and Tweek alone since the two other people left. Tweek grabs a rag and wets it to wipe the tables. The air is filled with awkward silence and I watch him as he cleans.

“Are you going to help or are you going to stand there?” Tweek looks annoyed, then I walk up to him and I grab the rag out from his hands and I start to wipe the tables. 

After I wiped the tables we started to place the chair on top of the tables.

“Are you still going to the party?” I ask him as he cleans the counter.

“Ngh I have too.”

“You don’t have too, you could easily say no to Kenny and Bebe.” I placed every chair on top of the tables and I walk up the counter, setting both of my arms on it.

“It’s not really because of them. I shouldn’t really tell you anyways…” he set the rag down and he started to twitch more.

“Why can’t you tell me?”

“I don’t want something bad to happen to you or me…” he still has his back turned at me.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Tweek slams his fist in the counter which startled me. He looks at me a furious face, his eyebrows are knitted down.

“There you go again! You say these things when you don’t even know me that much! Why do you care?! Why do you even care about me?!” He shouts at me and I step back out of shock. He looks at me expectantly, but my mouth won’t say any words.

“Tch!” He gives me a glare as he walks away from me to go to the back room. He swing opens the door and just as he was about to slam the door he gives me one look. His face still looks mad, but there are tears on his cheeks, then he slammed the door shut. I lower me head and I walk to the door and I head back home. Tricia’s drink is kind warm still, but I think she’ll still be mad at me for taking a long time. I put my keys into the keyhole and I unlock the door and push it open. I see a standing Tricia who has her hands in her hips while having a pissed look. Well shit.

“Where the fuck have you been?! Do you know how long I waited?!” She shouts at me and I prepare for the raging Tricia.

“Tricia! No swearing!” I hear from the kitchen and I walk past Tricia to see my mom cooking.

“Where’s dad?” I ask her and she points upstairs with her wooden spoon.

“Excuse me! My drink please!” She points to the coffee cup in my hand I give it her and she flips me off. She whips her body around and stomps her way to her room upstairs. I hear my mom sigh and I pat my mom on her back.

“I just don’t understand why she acts like this sometimes. Where did it go wrong?” She mumbles and I hug her.

“O-oh. T-thank sweetie.” She smiles and I smile too, I tell her I’m going upstairs and she nods. I walk up the stairs and I hear my dad lifting weights from his room and my sister has her room door closed. I walk inside my parents’ room and me dad looks up at me.

“Oh hey son. Can you tell your sister not the slam doors, it could break and I really don’t wanna fix them.” I nod and I walk right in front of Tricia’s door. I hear quiet chatter from the other side and I place my ear closer to the door.

“Ugh he’s such a pain in the ass like why can’t he be like your brother.” She whines and I hear high pitched laugh that was not coming from here. I swing the door open and Tricia immediately shouts at me to get out.

“Hey brat! Dad said not the slam the doors!”

“I don’t care! Now get out!” She screams and I walk out the door. She was talking to Kenny’s sister I think her name was Karen. 

Kenny always talked about her when we still hung out with each other, he would say that she is amazing and that he tries his best to provide her a somewhat happy life. If I’m being honest, Kenny and his sister deserves better, some other assholes don’t even deserve what they have. 

I walk to my room and I see Stripe in his cage squeaking at me. I walk over to him and I open his cage door and I let him out. You runs over my feet and my legs then settles on laying down in my hand. A small smile forms on my face as I pet him in his head. My mom calls front down stairs to eat and I place Stripe back in his cage and I leave my room.

 

_ I’m really tired I just wanna sleep _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my least favorite chapter I have made cause nothing exciting or interesting happens and I did this last night. My favorite chapter I have made is smoke it out

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to get notified when I update a chapter. If you have any questions about this story, ask then on my acc  
> Tumblr: fancyren  
> Reblog: south-park-garbage


End file.
